תסתכלו, שם בשמים! זה מטוס, זה ציפור לא! זו פאנדום-גירל
by oranloveslash
Summary: אחרי שיחה דיי ארוכה עם חברות שלי על כל הטעויות, שטויות והדברים שיכלו להיפתר בקלות רבה יותר, דיי שיעמם לי אז כתבתי את הפיק הזה. מקווה שתואהבו
היה אפשר להגדיר את המעבדה רק כדבר אחד: כאוס. קול הצעקות של כל אחד מקבוצת האנשים שמלאו את המעבדה, מתערבב אחד בשני. הם היו יכולים להמשיך שעות, עם לא האור הכחול שמילא לפתע את החדר כולו. הם השתתקו במידי, ידיים נשלחות לכלי הנשק השונים בחדר.

"אז מה את חושבת? לי זה נראה די אמי- רותם?..."

לאחר שהאור חשך, נגלתה לעיניהם נערה, היה לה שער חום, צבוע בקצוות בורוד, אסוף בזנב סוס גבוה. עניים חומות, סורקות את הסביבה בבלבול מאחורי זוג משקפיים סגולות בצורת גיק- שיק. היא הייתה לבושה בסקיני ג'ינס קהה, מגפי קרסול שחורים, עם עקבים שנראו כמו מכשיר עינויים סיני וקפוצ'ון שחור, עם הכיתוב " _ **Puny Gods**_ " בלבן, וקריקטורה של הענק הירוק מחזיק את הגלימה של לוקי ביד אחת, ומכה את ת'ור עם השנייה. העניים שלה התרחבו ברגע שהם נחו על חבורת הגיבורים, אך לאחר כמה שניות הן חזרו לגודלן הטבעי. גיחוך מחליף את הפה הפעור.

"מה אתם אמורים להיות? צוות הבידור?... כי אני חייבת להודות, אלו תחפושות מ-ג-נ-י-ב-ו-ת!" היא הדגישה כל העברה. הנערה הביטה סביבה שוב, הבלבול חזר לעיניה. "מוזר אני לא זוכרת שהגעתי לפה... הייתי ליד הדוכן של הדגמים של הטס- או, מרלין... האור הכחול, זה לא באמת תחפושות נכון?"

היא פנתה לסטיב, שעדין בהה בנערה המוזרה. היא נאנחה בתסכול, ממלמלת משהו על גברים משנות הארבעים שעדין לא יכולים לדבר עם בנות גם אחרי שבעים שנה. היא פנתה לפיורי במקום. "אני באמת עכשיו על הספינה המעופפת הזאתי שלכם, הלו-משהו-איך-שאתם-לא-קוראים- לה?"

פיורי הזעיף לעברה, "ובכן ברור. אבל אני יותר מעוניין לדעת איך הצלחת לעלות על הסיפון בלי שאף אחד לא שם-" הוא נקטעה על ידי שיר של **ACDC** שבקע מהכיס של הג'ינס של הנערה.

"תשמור על המחשבה הזאת." היא הושיטה את היד לכיס ושלפה מתוכו פלאפון נייד. היא גיחכה כשראתה את המספר על הצג. "הלו?~" הייתה עצירה קצרה, שבא הצד בשני דיבר. "היי, היי, היי! אני לא ברחתי! כן יש לי תרוץ. את זוכרת את הדוכן האחרון שהינו בו? יפה, אז תנחשי איפה אני עכשיו. לא! חס וחלילה, על תחשבי על זה אפילו, יש בחילה רק לחשוב על זה..."

הבן אדם בצד השני צחק כל כך חזק שאפשר היה לשמוע אותו בחדר המעבדה השקטה. הנערה גלגלה את עיניה. "מצחיק רותם, אני מתפקעת." הציניות נטפה מקולה כמו מים. "הי, פוקוס שנייה." היא הקישה עם אצבעותיה קרוב לרמקול המכשיר. "עם תהיו בשקט אני יוכל להגיד לכן." היא העבירה את מבטה על חברי הנוקמים ונעצרה על פיורי, שנעץ בחזרה בחוסר שביעות רצון והאזהרה. היא כיסתה את הרמקול של הפלאפון ופנתה אליו.

"הו, תחסוך לי. אני מסיימת את השיחה והסביר לכם את התאוריה שלי. עכשיו, תהיו בשקט, זה לא מנומס להפריע לאנשים שמדברים בטלפון." היא הניחה את ידיה על מותניה וחזרה לשיחה.

"כן, אני פה. אמם, אמם. כן תקראי גם לאיילה. יופי, אני על רמקול? לא טוב. לכו למקום שק- לא אכפת לי שאתן בתור לקופה!" היא גלגלה את עניה פעם נוספת, ונאנחה. "אני כול כך הולכת להצטער על זה..." היא מלמל, לפני שהיא לחצה על כמה כפתורים בפלאפון. היא הסתובב עם גבה אל שאר הנוכחים בחדר. היא הרימה את הפלאפון ולחצה על כפתור נוסף.

"סלפי!" הקריאה הזאת הייתה האזהרה היחידה לפני הפלש. "אהמ... תמונה חמודה." היא לחצה על כמה מקשים נוספים. "חכו לזה..." הם הביטו במכשיר כמה שניות לפני שצרחה נשמעה מתוך הרמקול. "וזה עדיין על מצב רגיל, אפילו לא על רמקול." היא נאנחה. "אז עכשיו את מוכנה להקשיב?" הייתה עצירה נוספת לפני _"_ _כן_ _,_ _כן_ _,_ _קדימה תשפכי_ _"_ מהיר.

"טוב, אז הפעלתי את המודל, היה אור כחול וביבידי, בובידי, בו. אני פה. כן, אני יודעת, מדהים. אולי תחזרי לך לחבק סבסטיאנים, ותגידי לנעה שתפסיק לנסות לשכנע שוויל וג'ק הם השיפ הכי מושלם ושהאליזבת' היא זונה, אני שומעת אותה רבה עם המוכר בדוכן של שודדי הקאריביים עד פה."

הנערה פנתה שוב אל פיורי. "יש כמה הסברים לתת להם. כן, כן." היא גלגלה את ענייה (שוב). "אני אזהר. כן, באמצע הריב. אמם, אני זוכרת. מנוע שלוש, נכון." הנערה נאנחה שנית. נאמר דבר נוסף בקצה השני של הקו, והיא הסמיקה. "לא. הולך. לקרות." נשמעה שני קולות של צחוק מרמקול של המכשיר. "ביי רו-. ב- ביי. רותם!" היא ניסתה להשחיל מבעד צחוק חברותיה.

הנערה ניתקה את השיחה ונעצה מבט כועס בפלאפון. "הן כאלו מעצבנות לפעמים." היא פנתה חזרה לפיורי שהביט בה בזעם, היא לא הנידה עפעף. "אני מצטערת על זה, זה היה או זה, או שאני הצטרך להתמודד עם זעמן, לאחר מיכן. אבל עזבו את החברות המשוגעות שלי. יש עכשיו דברים יותר חשובים."

"נכון, ועכשיו עם תועילי בטובך, ילדה אני רוצה לדעת איך הגעת לפה." ירה פיורי.

הנערה נראה כאילו היא נעלבה, אבל מידי נעלמה הבעה והתחלפה בכעס. "דבר ראשון, אני לא ילדה. דבר שני, אני יכולה לעזור לך יותר משאתה יכול לדמיין! אני מכירה את הבעיה שלכם יותר טוב ממכם. עכשיו, אתה תיתן לי להסביר או, שאני המצא דרך לחזור הביתה."

הנערה עמדה מול חבורת הגיבורים, זרועות שלובות מעל החזה, רגל אחת תופפת בעצבנות על הרצפה, ונועצת מבט בכל אחד מהם. כאילו מזמינה אותם להמעיט בה כך אפילו עוד פעם אחת.

פיורי נאנח והחווה בראשו לעבר כיסא פנוי. הנערה הנהנה בראשה בשביעות רצון, והתיישבה על הכיסא. "דבר ראשון, מה שמך?"

הנערה גלגלה את עיניה, (דבר שהצוות מצא שהיא עושה לעיתים קרובות), אבל ענתה. "אורן, עם ' _חולם_ ', ואני ממליצה לך למהר, כי יש כמה דברים ממש לא טובים שהולכים לקרות, ואני לא רוצה להישאר במעבדה כשהם יקרו."

פיורי בחן אותה, אך נדמה כי הסכים לקבל את זה ועבר להשאלה הבאה. "איך הגעת לכאן?"

אורן נתנה לפיורי מבט מוזר, לפני שהתחילה לדבר במהירות. "טוב, זה מה שאני לא בטוחה, אבל יש לי תאוריה. לפני שהגעתי לפה, הייתי בכנס של מנגות, קומיקסים, כל מיני דברים כאלו של פאנגרלס. לא שווה כמו הקומיק- קון, אבל מכובד. אז היה שמה דוכן כזה, של מודלים של המכשיר של הטסרקט כמו בסוף הסרט, אז רציתי לראות את זה כי זה נראה ממש מגניב, אבל היו שם מלא. אז סתם בחרתי אחד, וסובבתי את הידיות שלו, טוב אז לא באמת חשבתי שיקרה משהו, כי אתם אמורים להיות רק פאנדום, או קומיקס או סרט. אבל לא אמתי! שניה אחר כך אני מוקפת באור כחול, ופופ! אני ביקום של מארוול." כאשר היא סיימה את שטף הדיבור, היא הביטה בהם בעניים גדולות.

פיורי נעץ את עינו הטובה באורן. "את טוענת שאת מיקום אחר?"

אורן הביטה בו כאילו הוא טיפש. "אתה גם לא שומע באוזן אחת?"

המפקד הביטה בזעם, הוא פתח את פיו כדי להגיד דבר מה, אבל נקטע על ידי טוני. "אני אוהב אותה. אנחנו יכולים לשמור אותה?" הוא הפנה עיני כלבלב, שלא נראו מגוחך כמו שהם היו אמורים להיות, לעבר שאר חברי הצוות.

"אני ניראת לך כמו כלב?" שאלה אורן. היא ראתה את טוני באה לענות והרימה יד. "שאלה רטורית." היא הוציא את הפלאפון. "אוקי, אין הרבה זמן. אני הסביר לכם יותר טוב אחרי כל הסיפור הזה. אני לא יכולה להגיד לכם את כל מה שהולך לקרות, אני יכולה לתת לכם עצות." היא הביטה מסביב על הנוכחים. "צריך גם את קולסון..." היא מלמלה.

"סליחה, את מי?" פיורי דרש, הוא בחן אותה מחדש, כאילו שהוא הראה לפתע דבר שאינו שם לב אליו לפני כן.

אורן נאנחה, "אתה יודע, פיל, פיל קולסון? בערך בגובהה הזה..." היא הרימה את ידה לגובהה משוער מעל ראשה, "שער חום בערך, תמיד מסתובב עם חליפה, יש לו מכונית אדומה שקוראים לה ' _לולה_ ', והיא יכולה לעוף. מעריץ של גיבורי על... והוא צפה בכך בזמן שהייתה ישן." היא פנתה לסטיב. "אתה זוכר? הוא אמר לך את זה כשהייתם על המטוס, ואז אתה אמרתה משהו על דברים ישנים, והוא אמר לך, ' _שבמצב כמו עכשיו_ _,_ _אולי מה שאנשים צריכים זה קצת סגנון ישן_ _'_."

סטיב בהה בה בפה פעור. "איך... מה, אבל... מה?!"

אורן גיחכה לעברו. "כמו שאמרתי, תקשיבו לי, ואתם תצאו מסיפור הזה עם לוקי, בלי יותר מידי נזק... אולי רק לניו יורק." היא משכה בכתפיה, ודחפה את הידיים לכיסים. "אין הרבה מה לעשות בנוגע לזה."

" _מה_ את?" פיורי שאל.

אורן משכה בכתפיה פעם נוספת. "פאנגריל מטורפת, אתה יכול להגיד." לפתע המבט בעיניה נהפך לסקרני, "אבל מה שכן מעניין זה, עם המעבר בין היקום השפיע. עם הקומיקסים והסרטים נכונים... אז זה אומר גם שהספרים... אולי, מה שכותבים... אהמ, זה יכול לעבוד..."

"מעוניינת לחלוק את המידע עם שאר הכיתה?" שאל טוני בציניות. הוא הביט בה כאילו הייתה צעצוע חדש בסדנה שלו, שהוא רוצה לפרק ולהרכיב מחדש רק כדי לראות איך היא עובדת.

"לא, רק תאוריה. נבדוק אותה מאוחר יותר." היא הסתובבה חזרה לפיורי. "אני הולכת לתת לכם כמה עצות. _בבקשה_ , תנסו להקשיב להם." היא נתנה לו מבט שואל, והוא הנהן לאישור באיטיות. "אוקי, בוא נראה מה אני זוכרת... אין הרבה שאני יכולה להגיד לכם. לפחות לא עכשיו, אבל, אני אנסה. אהמ... נטשה," היא פנתה לאדומת השיער. "תנסי לפגוע לו בראש, מכה שתאבד לו את ההכרה אמורה להוציא אותו מזה. הוא יודע להטיס את המטוס, זה יעזור."

היא הסתובבה לטוני ובחנה אותו לשנייה. "תזכור, תחשוב על הסגנון של לוקי, איך הוא רוצה שההופעה שלו תתנהל." טוני נתן לה מבט מבולבל. אורן נאנחה ותפחה לו על הכתף, "על תדאג, אתה תבין את זה."

היא פנתה לסטיב, "אהמ... תחזיק חזק, בשם כל מה שטוב בעולם, אל תיפול! עם אתה תיפול, אתה כנראה תגרום לכל הספינה הזאת לפול מהשמיים ולשקוע, והוא כנראה ימות." היא הוסיפה, מצביע אל עבר טוני עם זרוע מתוחה.

טוני הביט בה בעיניים רחבות, ופנה לסטיב. "בבקשה, בבקשה, אל. תיפול."

"אבל בלי לחץ." היא אמרה לו, ונתנה לו חיוך רחב. "אל תיפול." חזרה בשנית. סטיב בהה בה מלמעלה, עיניים רחבות ופה פתוח, מנסה להרכיב משפט. "תסגור את הפה ותהנהן עם הבנתה." סטיב סגר את פיו עם קליק חלש, והנהן במרץ. אורן חייכה אליו בשנית. "יופי."

הנערה שלחה מבט לת'ור ועצרה, חושבת על דבר מה שתוכל להגיד לו. "הוא אח שלך, נכון אבל הבחור הלך יותר מידי רחוק. על תנסה לבזבז זמן על לנסות לשכנע אותו להחליף צדדים. אני יודעת שאתה מרגיש אשם, אבל הוא בישל את הדייסה הזאת, הוא יאכל אותה."

ת'ור הביט בה בבלבול "אני אינני מבין את התייחסות לדברי מאכל."

אורן נאנחה (שוב), "זה מטאפורה בחור גדול, הוא עשה את הבחירות שלו, הוא אתמודד עם ההשלכות. הו, ואל תיפול לטריק הזה עוד פעם." לבסוף היא פנתה לברוס. הדוקטור הביט בה בעצבנות וביישנות, כאילו הוא מצפה שהיא תתרחק מימנו. אבל במקום זאת היא חייכה אליו.

"לצערי אין הרבה שאני יכולה לומר לך, חוץ משאופנוע זה כלי רכב מספיק מהיר, וזה טוב להיות כועס מפעם לפעם." ברוס זז בחוסר נוחות תחת מבטה החד.

"כן רק חבל שכאני כועס אני הופך למכונת הרס ירוקה עשויה שרירים."

אורן משכה בכתפיה, "וכשאני כועסת אני הופכת למכונת הרס נמוכה - כשאני בלי עקבים- עם פה גדול שזקוק לפילטר יותר ממכונת קפה או פרק של סאות' פארק." היא גיחכה לעברו והוא נתן לה חיוך ביישני. "רק אל תשכך," היא הצביע על הקפוצ'ון שלה. " **Puny Gods** " היא קרצה לעברו והוא הסמיק קלות.

"דבר אחרון, אני צריכה למצוא את קולס-" היא נקטעה על ידי דלתות המעבדה שנפתחו, לחדר נכנסו חמש סוכנים, ביניהם קולסון והייל, אקדחים בידיים ומכוונים אל עבר אורן. היא הרימה את ידיה קלות, "היי! שוגרתי לכאן בשלום!"

"תניחו את הנשק." הורה פיורי. הוא פנה לאורן והורה עם ראשו אל עבר קולסון. היא הביטה בו בבלבול, ואז קפצה.

"הו, נכון שכחתי." היא חבטה במצחה קלות עם ידה. "בטח העובדה שכיוונו עלי רובה, אני לא אוהבת שמכוונים אלי דברים." היא קימטה את אפה, "או שמעבירים לי דברים." היא משכה בכתפיה, ופנתה לסוכן.

פיורי נד בראשו, הוא השעין את אחת מידיו על השנייה, ולחץ את גשר אפו. הבעה מיואשת על פניו. "זה כמו עוד סטארק." הוא מלמל.

"תודה." החזירה לו אורן.

"זאת לא הייתה מחמאה."

"אני יודעת." היא פנתה חזרה לקולסון שצפה בסיטואציה בבלבול. אורן הושיטה לו את ידה ללחיצה. "אורן, שם משפחה ארוך מידי ושנוא, אין צורך בו." אמרה לו עם חיוך.

הוא לקחת את ידיה לאחר היסוס קל, ובא להשיב כאשר היא קטע אותו. "פיל קולסון, כן אני יודעת." היא נופפה בידה, "אין צורך לזה עכשיו. בדיוק עוד אהמ... דקה בערך, אפילו פחות, הדבר בזה שאמור לאתר את הטסרקט, או מה שזה לא יהיה, אמור לצפצף. אחרי כן דברים יעשו מעניינים..." ניצוץ מוזר ניצת בעיניה. "אבל מה שכן, אני צריכה להגיד לך את זה. אני יודעת שמעניין אותך מה הנשק הזה עושה, אבל אתה צריך להפסיק לברבר, ולירות בבן אדם- טוב בערך. לא משנה."

קולסון נעץ בה מבט כאילו היא נחתה מהירח. הוא הפנה את מבטו לפיורי. המנהל נד בראשו. "רק תקשיב למה שהיא אומרת."

"טוב, עכשיו, כל שאר הסוכנים לכו לכם, קדימה שו." היא גירשה את שאר הסוכנים מן החדר. "גם את הייל, לכי לגשר. אתה, לך כך את הנשק הזה. יפה." היא הנידה בראשה בשביעות מאחורי גבם הנעלמים של הסוכנת היל וקולסון. והסתובבה חזרה אל פיורי והנוקמים.

"אתה ואני הולכים לגשר, אין לי שום תוכניות להיום, אבל אני עדיין לא רוצה להימחץ למוות." היא אמרה לפיורי. "השאר, פשוט חכו כמה שניות ותבינו מה יקרה." היא חייכה חיוך רחב ויצא מחדר לכיוון הגשר, גורר את פיורי מידו. הוא ניסה לשחרר את ידו, אך הנערה החזיקה אותה באחיזת ברזל מפתיעה.

הוא הרשה לעצמו לשלוח מבט קצר של מצוקה לעבר הצוות, אך הדבר היחיד שהוא קיבל היו כמה פרצופים מגחכים, ונפנוף קל של היד מסטארק. הוא נאנח, _זה הולך להיות יום ארוך_ _..._ חשב לעצמו

אורן ישבה על השולחן העגול ( _והגדול באופן מגוחך_ ) שבגשר. היא צפתה בשעשוע בפיורי והיל, שניסו לשכנע את הקונסול לא לירות טיל גרעיני לעיר ניו יורק. היא הניפה רגל אחת ובחנה את קצה הנעל השחורה לפני שהחליטה ש-מ-ש-ע-מ-ם לה. היא נאנחה ופנתה לסוכנת הייל, "תגידי לפיורי שפשוט יסכים. יש לי רעיון."

הייל בחנה אותה במשך כמה שניות, לפני פנתה לפיורי ועדכנה אותו. פיורי צמצם אליה את עינו היחידה והיא שלחה לו חיוך רחב.

"אני מקווה שיש לך סיבה טובה לכך שהרגע אמרת לי לשלוח **טיל גרעיני** לעיר." ירק לעברה כאשר סיים את השיחה.

"יש לי, אני יודעת איך לעצור את המטוס. אבל אני צריכה בזוקה ושתי חבילות של סקיטלס ירוק א.ס.פ!"

גבותיו של פיורי וחמש הסוכנים שעמדו באזור והקשיבו לשיחה עלו לקו השיער ( _במקרה של פיורי לקו המצח_ ) . הנערה גנחה בתסכול, "טיל גריעיני. בדרך לניו יורק. תזוזו אנשים!"

"אני מקווה שאת יודעת איך להשתמש בזה!" צעק פיורי מעל שאגת הרוח.

"אני לא!" אורן צעקה חזרה וירתה את הבזוקה אל עבר המטוס השני שהחל לטוס. ראש הנפץ פגע בחלק התחתון, מתחת לכף הימני, מה ששלח את המטוס הבוער אל עבר המטוס הראשון ששוגר מפיל את שניהם לקצה משגר המטוסים.

אורן, פיורי, הייל וכנראה כל סוכן ש.י.ל.ד אחר שהיה בסביבה בהה בשרידים הבוערים של מטוסים. "זה. היה. כזה. מגניב! עוד פעם, עוד פעם!" אורן קפצה במקומה, מנפנפת בבזוקה בפרעות.

אז זהו זה חברים. עם אתם רוצים עוד כמה פיקים מטורפים בהם אני קופצת ליקום שונים ומראה לחברה החמודים שלנו שם איך העניינים אמורים להיות רק תגיבו.


End file.
